


dominate my heart

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, BDSM, Bondage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dominatrix Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Bar, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Obsessive Behavior, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Stripping, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yandere Victor Nikiforov, because there needs to be that, victor is a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: While on a visit to settle some things in Tokyo, Russian mafia boss Viktor Nikiforov takes a break to cool his head off in a local bar. He didn't expect the Japanese Prime Minister to be so stubborn when it came to striking a deal, but more than that, he surely didn't expect to see his shy, old childhood friend from the country to be sporting leather that hugged his body nicely while he swiveled around a pole and stepped on tied up men with his black high heels.orYuuri's a bad bitch and Viktor doesn't know how to deal with it (but he likes it)(a lot)





	dominate my heart

**Author's Note:**

> violence, viktor being crazy
> 
> sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but i wanted a backstory and to look into viktors mindset first  
> next chapter he'll reunite w yuuri and we'll see some sexy lookin ass ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

> _"I was never insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched"_
> 
> _-Edgar Allan Poe_

 

* * *

 

_**Past** _

 

 

Of course he’d known early on that he’d always been meant to succeed his father’s “business”. It had been engraved into his brain since the day he was born. However, there was a part of him that wished that he would be able to live like a normal kid a little while longer. They’d traveled a lot, leaving his St. Petersburg home in Russia, to Switzerland, England, Hong Kong and many others to eventually Japan. Mostly it had to do with his father and his men needing to relocate but it also helped him see different cultures and learn different languages. They never stayed in one place for long.

They had settled in the richer parts of a city called Hasetsu located in the Saga Prefecture. His father had easily bought a large house with four bedrooms overlooking the sea. At first, he wondered why they didn’t stay in Tokyo, the capital. But was later told they were meant to be on the down low while his father took care of business, so the island of Kyushu was perfect. So, while his father made sure they were all situated in their townhouse, he went off to Kantei in Tokyo where the Prime Minister was to go over work issues.

Schooling was much different than it was in England which was the last place he’d lived in. However, since he’d gone to a Chinese school at one point he could compare the two somewhat. He’d been excited to see other kids and go to a public school for the first time. At first his mother wanted for him to have a private tutor but relented when he begged her and realized it would be good for him to learn to mingle with people his age. She still arranged for the tutor to come some days so he could be taught Japanese one on one.

He’d always felt he stuck out like a sore thumb wherever he went. What with his platinum blond hair that reached his back, pale skin as white as paper and deep, ocean blue eyes. He had learned by watching shows and books that some Japanese people didn’t like foreigners very well and was ready for rejection.

He had received his black gakuran and trousers so he had hoped that would help him blend in a bit. He had stood in the front, teacher already writing his name on the chalkboard behind him. She had written in both English and Japanese (as none of the kids knew Russian anyways). The kids had mumbled and gawked at him. He was nervous as he was excited, eyes taking in the quaint classroom and vocabulary words decorating the walls. The teacher introduced him and the students had waited for him to speak,

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov… eh はじめまして...” he said, having memorized how to say ‘nice to meet you’ beforehand. He was glad that the kids had been taught English  and were still learning more since elementary school though.

He was told to say a few things about himself.

“I am from Russia, my family moves around a lot and I have a poodle dog named Makkachin.” when he was finished the teacher sent him over to an empty seat towards the middle. He carefully placed his bag on the hook on the side. Eyes had followed him and he heard whispers. He still didn’t quite understand them but he was sure it was about how he looked. He took out his textbook, journal and pens. He looked around, smiling at whoever looked his way but was disheartened at how quickly they’d turn their heads to the side. He sighed, in the end it was the same as every other school he’d gone to. Would he be ignored here too?

During lunch, he watched as some brought out wrapped boxes from home. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to girl with a pink one. “Hey, what’s that called?” he asked in English.

The girl seemed to blush while her friends watched with wide eyes. “I-It’s called a bento. It’s my lunch from home.” she said, opening it up. Her food had little characters on it.

“Oh, it’s cute!” he said making the girl giggle.

“Viktor-san, we thought you were scary and kinda odd but you’re nice! Where is your lunch?” she asked. But her words seem to stick to him. Scary? Odd? It seemed to sting. Weird.

“U-um… I wanted to try the food here. Excuse me.” he forced a smile and opened the sliding door and leaving. He sighed as he walked down the hallway ignoring the wide eyed gazes on him. He wasn’t sure why her casually thrown words stung him so much.

 _Don’t let it get to you_. He’d recalled his mother’s words as he sat crying. It was the same in the private school in England. The boys had gawked at him in shock or resent. He’d wonder what he did to make people hate and fear him? _It doesn’t matter what they think._ _You’ll never see them again_.

It wasn’t like he ever missed a place he lived at when he moved, it was all the same if he thought about it. (Except maybe St. Petersburg as it was where he was born.) It was all nameless faces, a bustling city, an empty house. He guessed he just hated the repetivity of doing the same thing all over again. It was tiring.

Maybe his mother was right. He was going about it wrong. He played over every school scene. It wasn’t supposed to be fun, he wasn’t supposed to make friends. He was only here because of his father’s job. And in his father’s job, no one had friends.

While thinking over his epiphany, he had somehow wandered outside in the courtyard. Some kids were playing ball while others sat on benches to eat. About to sit under the tree where there was shade and possibly call his mom to pick him up, he heard a muffled noise come from behind the supply shed. He got up curiously and walked towards it, when he poked his head around the wall he realized the noises were voices. He blinked as he took the scene in.

A group of boys crowding around something, they were kicking at whatever was in the middle of them. They were laughing and speaking with a taunting tone to their voices. When they separated, Viktor could see what they were hitting. It was a small boy, a bit on the chubbier side. He had bruises on his arms and face from their kicks. Tears streamed off his face. Glasses lay cracked on the ground. Viktor watched as they mocked him in japanese. He only picked up a few things.

“...fat…..girly sport…...loser…!”

He watched as the boy on the floor merely grit his teeth in pain and curled into a ball.

Oh. So was this it? What his father told him before? No one prays for the weak, but prey on the weak. He stared at what unfolded in front of him with blank eyes.

If only he was stronger.

  
  


 

   

He had intended to resign studying at that public school that day, to tell his mother it was fine just to have a tutor, but something about what transpired with that boy made him curious and so he stayed. He wondered if it was bad of him not to step in, or have that feeling of interest. He’d begun to watch the boy surprised to see he was in his class sitting in the far back. Not only was his presence plain but people seemed to pass right by him. _He’s like air._ He remembered thinking.

He could understand why the bullies would pick on him, his submissive nature, his thick glasses, chubby form. He was just a one glance over kind of guy right? But it interested Viktor that the boy never complained or fought back, even talked. There was a moment where his eyes would narrow and flickered however which made Viktor wonder what he was thinking.

During lunch another day he sat with his group, boys and girls alike had soon taken to his friendly personality and good looks. They were talking to each other about TV dramas and video games. Viktor listened, having had learned more Japanese to understand. He laughed and replied when it was necessary but found himself growing bored of it. Even though friends are what he’d wanted. He felt his eyes keep going back to the lone hunched over figure in the back. It seemed he also had brought a bento. It must be good by the way he’s looking at it. He watched the boy eat, munching slowly before covering it back up and resort to just sipping on milk quietly.

“Who is that?” he heard himself ask.

“That gloomy guy?” the girl rolled her eyes, “That’s Katsuki Yuuri. His family owns a hot springs I think. He’s awkward and weird. He never shows emotion, it’s creepy. You shouldn’t get close to him.”

 

Katsuki Yuuri.

 

“By the way, doesn’t he ice skate? Isn’t that for girls?” said a boy.

 

Ice skate?

 

“I’m just worried if the ice will break under him!” they all erupted into laughter.

Viktor trained his eyes on the boy who definitely heard them and tried to make himself seem small in his seat. His black hair covered his face but he could see the tips of his ears turn red.

There was silence when he stood up, chair screeching on the floor. He went to the door before leaving with a slam of the door.

“Oooo creepy.”

“Fag!”

“He heard us!” laughed another.

Viktor tilted his head feeling more curious by the second. Soon after he stood up as well telling them he had to use the restroom. He felt less annoyed when he was out in the quiet hallway again, setting his lips in a dull line before trailing around the school in search of a certain someone. He slid off the frilly ribbons and clips with bunnies on them that the girls decorated in his hair and threw them in the trash without a second look back. His silvery hair spilled over his shoulders and over one eye.

He heard muffled crying coming from the boys bathroom when he nearly passed by it. Opening the door silently he saw the boy hunched over the sink with the sink gushing water. He peeked at him from around the door. The boy soon stopped and raised his wet face, his face turned to him slowly. His glasses were off like last time, bangs stuck on his forehead. His big eyes were red and watery and with a glare directed at him.

“W-what do you want?” he all but spat out. Viktor felt a strange shiver wrack his body. But before he could question it the boy, Yuuri, continued. “Did they send you to bother me too? You’re all the same.”

 

The same? Me?

 

After a stretch of seemingly uncomfortable silence. Yuuri broke it.

“Y-you’re the new kid right? Why are you here? What do you want? If you’re going to make fun of me hurry up already or leave!” the words were supposed to be intimidating Viktor guessed, with the anger and frustration stuck to them. But his voice shook and his face fell. And he wondered, as he neared, did this boy resign to that fate? Already accepting being everyone’s verbal and physical punching bag?

Or was his anger slowly bubbling up to the surface, only to break once and for all with a final push?

He recalled Yuuri’s encounter with the teacher one day, the teacher asking him if he was alright. Asking about the bruises. Asking if they were bothering him again. He recalled the boy’s fake smile, his lips tugging upwards as he replied with a cheerful response. Or that one time his father picked him up from school and asked him how his day was when Viktor and Yuuri both knew that was the day the bullies dunked his head in the toilet and left a gash under his forehead from smashing it against the porcelain bowl. But all smiles from the young boy.

 

How long, he wondered, would he hold up that facade?

 

“Your.. bento...What was in it?” came Viktor’s voice, quiet but still sounding like glass breaking in the echoing bathroom. The boy stared at him like he grew two heads.

“What..?”

“It was good wasn’t it? Why didn’t you eat it?” they were arms length from each other.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“You always eat it happily. Why not today?” Viktor asked genuinely. Perhaps that was what truly stumped the other boy.

“I-I.. I don’t want to .. eat.”

“Why?”

The boy seemed overwhelmed by the sudden barrage of strange questions. Looking this way and that, avoiding burning blue eyes.

“I don’t want to be fat.” his face flushed red in shame.

But Viktor knew that even without the extra weight, he would still get bullied. It was how he never reacted, brushed it off, let things happen. Sure it was kids being kids for now, they themselves didn’t even realize it yet. Right now, they probably thought he thought was better than everyone. Or was too weak. But they’d soon realize eventually. The upturned teary gaze when they gripped his hair back painfully. His narrowed eyes. Split, bloody lips.

“I want to try it.”

“You’re weird.”

 

Well, maybe Viktor didn’t really get it himself yet either.

 

“You were there that time, weren’t you?” The first time, when he watched them deliver brutal kicks to his arms and stomach.

“Yes.”

 

_Why didn’t you do anything?_

 

Came the unspoken words. Viktor waited for them but they never came. He wasn’t sure what he’d reply either way.

 

Why didn’t he? Why should he?

 

 

After that encounter, their school life continued on the same. He wasn’t expecting it to change. They weren’t suddenly friends after all. His lingering stares of curiosity didn’t stop either. But Yuuri seemed to have noticed them now, catching his gaze on various occasions. He would watch his uncomfortable slumped form when Viktor wouldn’t look away. His lunches were left uneaten. He still never talked. He was still bullied.

“Stop looking at me all the time!” came Yuuri’s surprising shout one day when they were the last ones in the classroom.

Viktor blinked and tilted his head to the side.

“It’s annoying!” but before Viktor could reply the boy was already dashing out of the empty classroom. Feeling startled, he felt himself running after him.

He saw his family’s limo parked outside, kids gawking around it. But he hid himself as he ran around it, trailing after the boy. Soon they’d gone over a bridge he’d never seen before as he was always either at home or at school. He hid behind a lamp post when the boy looked around behind him before entering a huge building called ‘Ice Castle’. He stared up at it before entering it soon after.

Once inside he soon realized it was an ice skating rink, empty and cold with smooth ice. He remembered what the kids said, that Yuuri skated. He went in the dark bleachers, hiding under the glass windows that peered into the rink. He watched as the boy talked to a girl with red hair at the desk before he smiled and surprisingly laughed. Huh, so he could make that face too? Soon enough, his feet had skates on them and he slid on the ice.

First he just easily skated in circles, then lifted a leg up as he skated on one leg. Viktor was surprised he didn’t fall. Soon enough, Viktor watched as he twirled and sometimes jumped. His eyes were closed and he had on a small smile. Viktor released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as it fogged up the glass. He could faintly hear the girl cheering in the distance.

 

He was like a different person.

 

 

 

He found him one day eating his lunch next to some trash cans in the back after the teasing in class got too much again. He was looking for him, as usual to watch him, and stumbled upon him. So much for being discreet. Not that he didn’t know or anything.

The boy gasped when he saw Viktor but honestly didn’t look that surprised. More annoyed than anything.

Viktor stared down at him as it was the first time since the bathroom that he’d been this close to him again.

“You again.. What do you want?” but Viktor merely looked at the half eaten rice and fried meat in his box.

“You’re eating again.”

Yuuri flushed in embarrassment before quickly covering up his lunch. “Th-that’s..! Are you here to make fun of me?” he flinched when Viktor sat with a thud next to him.

“Hm?” he raised a finger to his lips, “No?”

Yuuri searched his eyes warily before tearing his eyes away. Viktor glanced over the familiar bandages around his arms. “Don’t you have friends to be with right now?” he muttered, head hanging low.

“Probably.”

“So!”

“So?”

“So why aren’t you with them instead?”

“I don’t know?”

“Ugh!” Yuuri huffed, “You’re infuriating. And make no sense.”

Viktor felt himself laugh at him. It felt weird. Isn’t the infuriating one Yuuri?

He saw Yuuri looking at him strangely. “You don’t like them.”

“I don’t like who?”

“Your ‘friends’.” Yuuri didn’t look at him while he drank water.

Ah.

Was he being seen through as well?

 

“Why would you say that?” Viktor asked feeling his lips twitch, fingers clenching.

“Why?” he looked up at Viktor’s set expression and seemed to rethink what he was going to say. “You just look like you don't.” he ended up mumbling quietly.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one doing all the observing. It irked him. After all he was being taught at home. To blend in, to steel in his nerves. And he did, he had high grades, he was well liked, he was attractive, had friends. He was normal. So why was he so easily seen through by this nobody?

 

And why was it getting to him so much?

He wondered if the boy knew. If he told someone about who he was…

No! It just wasn’t possible, how would he know?

Why was he so wrapped up in him anyways? He was sure the other kids must have noticed by now all his gazes towards him.

Wasn’t it time he stop this weird attraction?

He wondered how the others felt when they hit him.

A little wouldn’t hurt right? No one would care anyways.

Just to shut him up so he doesn’t spill anything unnecessary.

 

He felt his hand moving on autopilot as his fingers wrapped around a warm throat. This was the closest he’d ever been to the boy, touching him, noses almost brushing, his silvery hair falling from its’ band and spilling in strands on the boy’s face. He couldn’t really hear anything anymore besides the blood thumping in his ears. He had a weird memory of asking his father, who had come back from Tokyo to retrieve something and decided to stay for dinner, how would he go about getting someone’s attention. His father merely shook his head, mouth twisting as if he tasted something sour. Why would insects require his attention anyways?

 

 _You’re not there to make friends_.

 

“Hey Yuuri,” his lips tingling as he finally felt the name on his tongue, “What do you know?” his fingers tightened, feeling the quickening pulse and labored breath. He smiled humorlessly, “Don’t think badly of me.”

He felt a harsh yank on his hair and blinked. He wondered when he’d straddled the boy and pinned him on the ground. The rushing behind his ears slowed and the distant blur of cars and children resumed. He sat on the boy, hands loosely holding his neck. A hand was still tangled in his hair. Both of their panting filled the silence.

He’d watched Yuuri for two months now, following him everywhere with his eyes, learning about him, observing him. He wondered why he couldn’t look at him now?

He felt the skin underneath his fingers vibrate before a weak voice was forced out.

“I-I don’t care.”

Viktor raised his head up at the voice and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Narrowed eyes overflowing with tears but not spilling, a set mouth with a quivering lip.

“I don’t care.” Yuuri said firmly this time. His grip on Viktor’s hair was tight and loose strands broke off, it was painful but he didn’t register the pain.

 

Oh.

Was that it?

 

He saw his reflection in Yuuri’s eyes, seeing what he thought weakness before was silent resolve.

His hand slipped off his neck and his head slumped on it instead. He felt himself laugh against him. His body shook from the wracks of laughter that came out of him. Of course! Why hadn’t he noticed before? What was he doing? His contagious and sudden laughter rubbed off on Yuuri, causing him to laugh too.

Viktor sat up after his laughter died down. He noticed the smile Yuuri still had on his face from the remnants of the delirious laughter.

“I found what I was looking for.”

 

                    

 

 

Everything else seem to fall into place. There was an unspoken friendship that bloomed. They never talked about it or of the bullies, but they sat together outside at lunch. Of course the other kids were baffled but Viktor couldn’t care less, he was tired of their annoying conversations that dragged on anyways.

It was comfortable with Yuuri. He didn’t ask stupid questions, he didn’t talk too much. He enjoyed the comfortable silences. Yuuri began sharing his lunch with him after Viktor insisted it was a waste to not eat good looking food(even though he often threw away his own lunch claiming he was bored of eating it at home)

“Why don’t you eat your lunch?” Yuuri asked him once.

Viktor pulled his out of his bag and showed him, “What oh this? I eat this all the time at home.” Yuuri’s jaw dropped down as he looked at the expensive looking full course meal in a little box. Who packs their kid lobster anyways?

“W-Who makes your lunch?”

“Oh my maid.” he’d say as if everyone had one.

“You really are a rich kid aren’t you Viktor.”

“What does that mean?” but Yuuri merely shook his head with a smile.

He supposed his first mistake was getting too absorbed in his closeness with Yuuri. The second being ignoring the spiteful eyes and whispering around him. Then Yuuri’s shiftiness and fidgeting that his mistook for his usual wariness.

That day he waited for Yuuri outside in their usual spot, underneath the shade of the tree. He had his own lunch set by his side as they’d begun sharing both their lunches. He was excited to show the other what his maid prepared for him today, sure that Yuuri would like it. He always enjoyed watching him eat his food for some reason. But after awhile of him not showing up, he soon began feeling restless. The grass felt prickly on his legs instead of soft, his collar feeling too tight on his neck making his breath not quite reach his lungs.

No this wasn’t right, he should be here right?

Viktor had gotten up, leaving his unopened lunchbox on the ground as his nerves got the best of him. He ran inside, checking the classroom only to find it being empty. Then he checked all the bathrooms inside to find nothing. His heart felt weird, pounding quickly. He remembered it though, he felt this way when his father made him watch him shoot a bound man, telling him it was for ‘exposure’. But it was different, he was scared that time because of the sudden, loud gunshot and the wet ripping sound it made as blood splattered to the ground and on his face. But that fear was fleeting when the man slumped to the ground like a ragdoll, eyes glazed over. That was simple, he was alive and now he was dead. Besides he was bad, that’s his father said to him.

But this was different, it wasn’t simple. He didn’t like that continuous feeling of feeling helpless or lost. Or his panicked breathing and shaky limbs that felt like jello. It’s fine he reminded himself. Yuuri was fine. It could be anything he was just overreacting. He could’ve been called to the office or maybe sent home because he was sick. But Viktor would know, he would just _know._ Nothing happened without him knowing. But it did, where did Yuuri slip off to, away from his watchful eyes?

He ran back outside, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He was suddenly very aware of the dreadful Japanese summers heat; the buzzing of cicadas seeming to blare in his ears. He tried to organize his thoughts, convincing himself Yuuri would come out and complain about the teacher being too nosy, then he’d give him that smile he only showed him when they were alone. Of course, Yuuri was still wary and hesitant around him but he was always curious seeing what made him tick.

But he didn’t find him sitting on a bench reading a book, saying how he had forgotten to meet him or find him in the teacher’s office, not even in the nurse where he often visited.

He found him in the parking lot, his body laid curling in on itself. Surrounded by a crowd of their classmates. He felt deja vu. His legs felt frozen, as if the ground sapped away all his strength forcing him to watch.

 

_That’s what you do anyways, right? Just watch?_

 

“Don’t get too comfy, just because you’re all buddy buddy doesn’t give you the right to be with him, trash!”

“Scum is scum!”

“Why does someone like you get to be with him?”

“Go to hell fatass!”

The laughs and taunts of his classmates broke through his thoughts. The bruised face and glasses broken beyond repair at his side. Blood dripped down his split lip and he wheezed from a kick to the stomach. Viktor could only watch helplessly, unable to move his stiff body.

He could hear every blow, every grunt and cry. His own body flinched whenever it happened. Cold sweat dribbled on his neck.

Was this what his father saw? He recalled his steeled face as he so effortlessly killed someone, as if he didn’t torture the person before. As if nothing happened. Was his father the onlooker, or the trigger-puller?

Wide eyes unblinking as a trashcan was tipped over and its’ contents spilled over the shaking form. This made the faceless figures erupt in laughter. He felt himself float through the cheering bodies, ears drowning out their noise. His legs numb as he felt like a ghost.

Peering over a shoulder, his lungs lost air. The main bully, filled with so much unexplained rage, had clicked something in his hand and it glinted silver in the light. The boy had roughly grabbed Yuuri’s hair from its place on the concrete, rotten food and crumpled napkins falling off his chest. The boy brought the knife to Yuuri’s cheek and pressed, a single drop of blood dripped down.

“Wait, what are you doing?” asked one of his cronies.

“Ah? Why are you asking that now?” murmurs of uncertainty seemed to envelop the crowd.

“Isn’t that too far?” some said. Viktor felt a twinge at his heart, it coiled first and expanded causing his chest to rise and fall quickly. His trembling fingers curling into fists. Their false pretense of morality and sudden concern irritated him.

“Shut the fuck up! Besides he deserves it, don’t you?” the boy said as he trailed the knife down to his vulnerable neck. Yuuri opened his eyes and stared blankly at him. Blood trickled off his bruised cheek silently. His seemingly lack of reaction left the boy speechless. The boy frustrated and humiliated, shook him back and forth, “What the hell is wrong with you?” when he was done, Yuuri’s slumped head rose slightly, eyes trailing the crowd before settling on blue ones.

There was that look again. Fearless acquiescence.

The boy’s cronies were trying to pull the guy back as he had taken the knife dangerously close to his neck again. Somewhere during it, someone had run off to get a teacher. He hadn’t known when. He had pushed passed shoulders but it was too late, he noticed the erratic shaking of the boy holding Yuuri by the collar, his sheer determination to slice him clouding over any reasoning. His friends were trying to tug him away but in his rage he had thrown Yuuri to the ground harshly.

Yuuri’s head made impact on the hard ground with a painful sounding crack. There was silence as everyone took in the scene with shocked eyes as it had happened so quickly. Yuuri’s lifeless body laid on the burning concrete. The culprit and his friends frozen, hands still in the middle of tugging him away. The crowd with jaws open.

They all watched in horror as the dark, red pool under his head grew as it stained the concrete underneath him. Viktor’s eyes twitched, the familiar blaring screech of cicadas mixing with a static that made him hit his head to stop the noise.

There was an uproar of panic.

 

_“You killed him!”_

 

He walked passed them, standing in front of Yuuri. His shoes dyed with red. The familiar scent of blood tickling his nose.

 

_“You do not involve yourselves with insects”_

 

_“You dispose of them”_

 

He bent down, taking the knife that was lying around. He walked right over to the boy and his panicking friends, as they blamed each other. The boy looked up as his shadow loomed over him.

“I-It wasn’t my fault-”

“Hey. What are you gonna do if he’s dead?” Viktor said, pale lips curling in a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. His white lashes framing wide eyes that were shadowed darkly by his long hair.

“I didn’t k-kill him! Besides it was an a-accident! And who cares right?!”

Viktor dug his finger in his ear, trying to quell the buzzing static. He wondered if the cicadas had crawled into his ears.

“Accident huh?” the boy couldn’t even respond before a foot collided with his chest. There was that coiling feeling that wrapped around his chest and it pumped behind his ears and in his veins. Anger. He slammed his foot again on his stomach causing the boy to hack out coughs. After another kick, the boy was full on crying. Viktor’s eye twitched. “You absolute weak fuck.” he growled out, grinding the heel of his foot on his throat. “How long have you been beating him up but can’t even take a few kicks? Pathetic.” His foot collided with his snot and tear filled face.

“P-please-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Viktor suddenly screamed out. Everyone jumped and watched in shock. He faintly heard the sound of sirens. The boy tried to crawl away from him. A squirming bug. But Viktor grabbed his neck and slammed him down to the ground, sitting ontop of him as he delivered punches to his face. Blood soaked the ends of his silver hair. He panted as the rage bubbled over the surface and snapped.

He swiveled the knife in his fingers, he pressed it to the boys cheeks and carved lines from both eyes down to his chin. The boys screaming filled the air. “All you do is whine, whine, whine! Now you can always cry, cry blood. That’s what you do best right? Cry, cry and cry. **_Shut_** **_up_** _!_ ” Viktor smacked his own head, willing the noise to end. He gripped a clump of his hair pulling some out as the when the shrill noise felt deafening. He panted harshly as the sirens got closer; the boys' screaming as his own blood got in his eyes. Viktor tipped his head back as he regained his breath before swiveling the knife in his fingers again. Without any warning, he stabbed it right into the boys hand, pinning him to the ground. “Here, this is yours isn’t it?” he giggled dryly.

The scream he let out was guttural. He stood up, ignoring him, smile completely wiped off. He turned to the crowd of crying kids as they screamed and shook in fear. He glared at them. Their panic garbling annoying him, they looked like headless chickens.

“Why are you all afraid?” he pointed a bloody finger at them. “Wasn’t that what you wanted anyways? Are you all sympathetic now?” he chuckled dryly, laugh echoing. He found it unbelievably absurd that it made him laugh in their faces. Their dumb looking, horrified faces. It made his belly ache and he gasped for breath. Why were they acting so stupid? Wasn't it their own fault this happened? And now they would live traumatized forever. How could he not laugh? They were a joke.

He walked passed their shocked faces, staring blankly as his body moved on auto pilot. When he was pretty far he turned back around, seeing the ambulances and the EMT’s as they rushed out, placing Yuuri on a gurney. He watched as he was raised up, blood dripping scarlet from his head.

 

 

He sat in his family’s limo. His mother sat next to him along with her bodyguard. The bodyguard was making calls, probably to his dad to settle things. His mother fretted over him. He stared with unblinking eyes out of the window. He remembered Yuuri’s gaze on him.

 

_It’s okay._

 

His vision was blurry as he looked at his hand, blood drying over. Which blood was Yuuri’s? He closed his hand into a fist before clenching it over his shirt. His sob choked out shakily, breathing stuttered.

“What’s wrong Vitya?!”

“It hurts.. It _hurts_!” what was this feeling? It squeezed around his heart. His wails pierced the silence of the car. Painful. Painful. Painful.

 

_Yuuri._

  
  
  
  


           

 

The days passed on. Yuuri never came back. And neither did Viktor. His father did however. He wasn’t angry like he expected. He asked him why he did it.

“I had to.” Viktor replied monotonously, as he watched the summer's first cloudburst of the season through the huge arched window.

“Why?”

“He deserved it.”

“Did he hurt you?” Viktor shook his head. “Because he hurt that boy?” Viktor nodded.

Viktor gripped his dog close to his chest. “He’s bad. You get rid of bad people like that. So I did too. He hurt my friend. My friend is mine, he can’t do that....Are you mad?”

“No. I am not. I know I said not to involve yourself so closely. However, if someone hurt you or your mother I would do the same. I would hunt them down and kill them myself.” Viktor felt less afraid of those scary emotions that took over before. His father understood.

“I-is he ...okay?” his father sighed. He had been following Katsuki Yuuri’s condition since what happened, and after pushing and threatening, they had swept the incident under the rug with the agreement they would leave.

“He’s still unconscious. But he’s not in critical condition anymore. They think he’ll be okay. His memory might be fuzzy however.” Viktor breathed a shaky breath of relief. “We’re leaving to St. Petersburg tomorrow. It’s best if you forget about him.”

Viktor grit his teeth and shut his eyes. He couldn’t complain. This was the best option he could wish for.

“You’ll start your official training once we arrive. I’m proud of you son.” he said, a hand on his head before he left the boy alone.

He was right. He should forget.   


 

 

The days soon dragged on again. He returned to his birth home. The same monotony filled his days. He trained and got his education at home. He would take on his father’s place one day. He cut his hair. He got stronger. Nameless faces. A bustling city. He was soothed by the repetivity.

He couldn’t completely forget. There was always times where he saw his eyes in his head, or where he wondered how he was. Did he hate him? He thought of him less and less though, shoving his name in the back of his mind. Life progressed. Seasons changed and soon he was an adult. Childhood was but a fuzzy flash of memories.

 

 

Still, he wondered why he detested summer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so ye idk really where im going with this but bear with me. yuuri appears next chapter ooo


End file.
